Forum:Zombie Island PS3 glitch!
I have this horrible glitch in the Zombie Island DLC. First, I started the game with all bounty board quests already in my ECHO. But the problem is that there are 5 duplicates of each mission. And when i do one of the missions, when I go to the bounty board to hand it in, all my progress for the mission is gone and I can't turn it in, even though one of the 5 duplicates is in green text. This is driving me crazy. I also have another weird but not as serious glitch in the normal game. I'm on playthough 2.5 and for some reason the game says I have to hand in a quest by talking to Tannis at her holding cell in the Crimson Fastness. This doesnt make sense because I already beat the game, and besides, she isnt in the cell anyway. Also, when I host an online game, it says my current story quest in "Find Steele". What on Earth is going on?!?! or should i say what on Pandora is going on!? ----I am having the same problem on the xbox 360. I downloaded the mad moxxi underdome first, and then downloaded the zombie dlc a week later. I think the problem arose after playing online with people that had downloaded the zombie dlc before I got it. I have been able to complete a few missions, but sometimes I do need to save and quit and then restart the game before it lets me complete an objective. And say when I beat pumpkinhead, I turned it in and only one out of the five matching missions turns green and completed. I had posted a thread for the same thing and no one gave me a good answer. I hope for you and me someone can tell you how to resolve it. Best of luck Hellz Lips 09:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Try starting the game with a new character, and see if the same problem happens. If it does, it sounds like a conflict in game code. You may want to try reinstalling both DLCs, in the order they were released. The only other thing thing I can think to do would be to talk to GBox. If the problem doesn't have a workaround, you may be screwed until the next, or after-the-next update comes out. 16:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) "I think the problem arose after playing online with people that had downloaded the zombie dlc before I got it." This has got to be the problem. Because I think i remember playing with someone who had missions that I didnt, and ever sinse then, my missions have been messed up real bad.SuzzaNuzza 19:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) "Me, and many other people playing the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of Borderlands are having a terrible glitch that really needs to be fixed as soon as possible. The glitch seems to attack after a playthrough 2.5 player who doesnt have the Zombie Island DLC plays online with someone who DOES have it. Afterwards, the glitch victim will be stuck at the quest "Find Steele" even though they already beat it. In the game, the current objective is to "Speak with Tannis" in her holding cell in the Crimson Fastness. Obviously you can't turn it in to her because she isnt there. But this isn't the worst part of the glitch. When the person who catches the glitch finally buys the Zombie Island DLC, it will be almost completely unplayable. They will start the DLC with all bounty board missions already in their ECHO screen, but the problem is that there are 5 or more duplicates of each mission. But it gets even worse. When you try to play one of these missions, all progress for the mission is erased after leaving the area you were in(even though one of the duplicate missions is highlighted in green). For example, lets say you go to the Generally Hospital area to complete the mission "The Pack" and kill the 4 enemies. After they are killed, the game will say "Ready to turn in". But as soon as you leave Generally Hospital area and load into Jacobs Cove, all progress is lost and the 4 enemies are no longer dead and you don't have credit for killing them . You could even go back to Generally Hospital and they would be there again. This happens with every single Zombie Island mission that requires travelling to a different area. So obviously not all mission can be completed. In fact most can't. I find this extremely annoying and I don't know how you could have let this happen. I payed 70 dollars to play this game and the DLC and I expect it to work. Please fix this as soon as possible." I sent this to Gearbox. Hopefully they will do something about it. SuzzaNuzza 22:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC)